The True King Of Gondor
by RE Vegeta
Summary: My own version of what happens after Merry&Pippin get captured. But in this tale the best char. lives. Borimir!(don't own any LOTR chars.)R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 ( I Don't own any of the LOTR characters!)  
  
Gimli cursed, inhaling a great puff of smoke from his pipe. He hated swamps, especially the swamps of Gildar. Alongside him walked the elf, Legolas. He had grown quite fond of him, but he would never say it right out.  
  
Their feelings were the same, but an elf never befriended a dwarf. It was the rules, but curse the rules!  
  
Aragorn put up his hand, signaling for them to halt. Gimli pulled his axe out of it's sheath on his back and readied his short legs to spring if neccasary. Borimir was blinking through the rain, and pondering over how it could be raining in the swamps if Gildar. Everyone knew that it was never done.  
  
Must be Sauruman, he thought with hatred. The halflings would only be about two days ahead of them by now, but where were they!? Sauruman knew this weather would slow them down!  
  
Legolas crept on ahead, searching for any signs of danger. With just the four of them, they wouldn't stand much of a fight against a band of orcs, especially with Borimir's arrow wounds. Ever since the orcs ran off with the two hobbits, they had been searching for many hours. Even young Frodo dissapeared with Sam Gamgee.  
  
Gimli still thought to this very moment that Borimir must be very brave and powerful, to have been able to take so many arrows and still be alive. It had only been two, but one more would have likely killed him. He certainly was a true hero, if not for him the hobbits most likely would have been hurt or killed.  
  
Luckily we heard the Horn of Gondor and reached him before he could be destroyed. Legolas walked back calmly, yet still alert as ever. He seemed to be walking on the swampy water itself, just as he did in the mountains on the snow.  
  
Aragorn made a fist in the air, and opened every finger but one. That meant they would rest there for a moment or two.  
  
Gimli sighed, resheathing his axe. "If I have to stand for that long ever again, the elf will lose an ear!"  
  
Legolas smiled, knowing he was only joking, "Calm down Gimli, it was only but a short while, and longer times will be ahead.  
  
Borimir nodded his head, "You are too impatient dwarf, it may get you into trouble in a battle."  
  
Gimli grunted and offered his pipe to Legolas, who kindly declined. He took out his own, which was a long smooth pipe hand carved by Elron's personal woodworker. "How long do you estimate we have to go Legolas," Aragorn asked. He started t think of her again, so perfect. "Arwen," he whispered.  
  
Aragorn had come a long way since his days as Strider the Ranger. He was now Isildur's heir, and rightful king of Gondor. But he'd already made different plans. He would return to Elrond and ask for his daughters hand in marriage. Then he would marry Arwen and give the throne to Borimir. In truth , he was the rightful King, not heritage.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas tapped his arm.  
  
"What?", Aragorn asked, shaken out of his thoughts.  
  
"I said about two more days if the rain lets up, if not, then Merry and Pippin will have to act quickly."  
  
Gimli grunted, "Why?" He didn't show his care for the hobbits on the outside either, but inside he wished they were next to him, talking about that land called the Shire. It seemed a lovely place, not fit for a dwarf, but possibly an elf.  
  
"Because orcs only hold prisoners for five days at the most, then they eat them for food."  
  
Borimir sighed, "God help them, because if we fail I fear the blame will be all mine."  
  
Aragorn looked at him and shook his head very seriously. "You fought very bravely that day, there's nothing you could have done for Master Meriadoc or Mr. Peregrin."  
  
"Besides," Gimli smiled, "You had two arrows sticking out of ya', that deserves a medal from all of Gondor. A medal of bravery!"  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and pretended to start falling to sleep. Legolas awoke every night to keep watch on the trio, and never slept. "We'd best get some sleep then, and be quick about it too. We've got a lot of running to do tomorrow."  
  
Borimir grinned, and drifted off to sleep with visions of all of Gondor praising him and crowning him king. He slept easy, knowing that the mighty Aragorn was there to protect them. 


	2. Killing Orcs is Good Fun!

Chapter 2  
  
They trudged on endlessly, but there was no sign of food. Kochak was starting to kill their own for food, and no one wanted to mess with him.  
  
Blaskh laid back and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. His long orc nails shone in the moonlight as he put it in the bow and started to scope out the land. As far as he could see, there wasn't anyone for miles. But he was so hungry! Maybe one bite off the halflings won't matter?  
  
Romba eyed him suspiciously, she noticed the way he licked his lips. "He's hungry," she thought. And suddenly she knew that he would do it, even before he stood up and walked toward the prisoners. She watched as Blaskh approached the halflings, pulling out a knife.  
  
She pulled out her sword and pounced on his back, plunging the blade deep into his back. Food, she thought. Blaskh howled in pain, but she covered his mouth, before he could wake the others. She took him to her fire and slit his throat. As she prepared to cook her meal, she thought she heard something outside the sentry wall.  
  
Romba did her job well, by stopping the prisoners from being harmed, so she shouldn't have to do anything else that night. It wouldn't be fair, she was hungry! Her mind made up, she was suddenly shot in the chest twice, the second arrow striking her small black heart.  
  
The orc fell dead, and Gimli and Legolas ran into the camp quietly, not making a single noise. Making his way over to the tied up Merry and Pippin would not be easy for Gimli, for orcs were strewn about everywhere.  
  
But Legolas craftily walked on top of them, his feet barely touching their foul bodies. Once he had made it to them, he signaled Aragorn on the wall to begin the attack. Aragorn let out a shrill, sharp whistle, and at once they attacked the orcs.  
  
Borimir ran through the gates and took out the archers with his crossbow. Blowing his horn of Gondor proudly, he pulled his sword out and set to work slaying orcs.  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn was shooting orcs from above with his bow, Gimli was swinging his heavy axe in a great spin. Taking out four orcs, then another, he shouted out, "Five!"  
  
Legolas smiled smugly as he stabbed an orc through its head, and another through the chest. "That's wonderful Gimli, but I count 10 on my side!"  
  
Legolas loved to play a game called, Who Can Kill The Most Orcs, which Legolas always excelled at. Gimli threw an ax at another orc and it hit it in the belly, and it fell down dead.  
  
But he was being careless, and not fighting strategically. Four orcs pounced on him, their daggers barely missing his shield, which was luckily drawn. Just then Borimir charged forward, decapitating one, and killing the other three in four precise slashes.  
  
Helping the dwarf to his feet, he scolded him on being too impatient and headstrong. "I was right, it did get you in trouble during a battle."  
  
Gimli only grunted in protest. Bellowing that a dwarf doesn't need advice on fighting, they invented it.  
  
Of course the only reason they weren't still fighting was because Aragorn had just picked off the last one, sending it flying into a fire.  
  
Merry and Pippin were so thankful they gave Borimir and Aragorn their pipes, which were their most prized possessions. "I take this in honor young Master Meriadoc," Borimir bowed respectfully.  
  
Pippen was fidgeting with hunger, and looking around everywhere, "Ya' know, we had better get moving if we want to catch up with Frodo."  
  
Aragorn took the boys aside and explained that Frodo was on his own.  
  
AT that time Borimir apologized to Gimli for his scolding, "It wasn't necessary, you had the situation under control."  
  
"Of course I did, four orcs couldn't take down Gimli, son of Gloin," Gimli lied.  
  
Then Legolas lit his pipe and tapped Gimli on the shoulder smiling.  
  
Gimli turned around huffing, "What do you want from me elf?!"  
  
Legolas grinned, "twenty-five!"  
  
Aragorn walked back over to Borimir and consulted with him about what to do next. "I believe we should head for Sauruman's fortress, it is all we can do."  
  
Borimir shook his head, "It is not all, Sauruman would crush us. I think we should be hunting orcs, because though it may seem that way, there is a limit to their numbers."  
  
After an hour of talking to all the members of the remaining Fellowship, Aragorn made his decision.  
  
"Until our numbers grow, we shall hunt some orc scum!"  
  
And so they ran into the night, heading towards Sauruman's fortress, but not to it. They would need more men to defeat the evil wizard, and it would take time to find them.  
  
Legolas sent a single prayer out to Frodo, deep in Mordor's fires, "May our actions keep you hidden and untouched. We are coming to help you as soon as possible my friend." 


	3. Borimir is free from the ring!

Chapter 3  
  
Deep in thoughts of doubt, Borimir slept through the night with a heavy heart. He dreamt of Moria, in Balin's throne room. Gandalf was attacking four orcs at a time, while Frodo was seeking cover. His eyes studied Frodo, watching his every movement and not knowing why. It was the gold glint inside his jacket, it twinkled in his eyes and he walked towards it.  
  
Reaching out, he was suddenly grabbed by a great chain. The cave troll let out a triumphant roar, and Borimir was suddenly thrown against the wall. Stunned, lying on the ground he was defenseless. Then an orc pounced on him, plunging his blade into his shoulder. He cried out, and as the foul creature prepared to strike again, and then a knife was in its throat.  
  
And there was Aragorn, nodding his head at Borimir, who nodded back. In the dark he lay, thinking of how close he had been to death. He stood and fought on, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, and then the troll was defeated, and they were running to some bridge.  
  
Aragorn had saved his life despite knowing he wanted the ring. Maybe he had a chance to rid himself of its grasp on him.  
  
Then Gandalf had fallen into shadow, and resting before meeting Galadriel, he saw Frodo sobbing. Knowing he should say something, he said the only thing to comfort him he could. " Gandalf"s death was not in vein, nor would he have you give up hope," Borimir said. "You carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead."  
  
Frodo had looked on him a way as never before, he saw a warrior. He saw someone who was there to help him in his quest, a kind ally. But could he really trust him?  
  
Leaving Galadriel, the Fellowship was given elven cloaks. One of the elves addressed them all, "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes. Borimir had felt as one of those pairs of eyes. He was glad to leave that place, for Galadriel seemed to peer into his soul every time she laid eyes on him.  
  
She did not like what she saw, he could tell. Meeting her, he gasped and looked away, for he could not look into her eyes.  
  
His next thought was of when he ran to the bridge, feeling terrible after trying to steal the ring from Frodo, but wanting to help his friend hobbits. He had grown a great bond to the hobbits Merry and Pippin.  
  
They looked up to him as a true hero, and a great friend, he could not let them fall. Leaping to their aid, he started to slay orcs immediately. The halflings were throwing rocks, though it wasn't helping much. He blew into his horn, desperately looking around.  
  
It showed how truly helpless the hobbits were, and how much they needed him. As he fought, he thought, "If only I can save them, then I may rid myself of this weight, this constant pressure of darkness. It clouds my vision and shrouds my judgement, no more! I no longer wish to have the ring, but only wish to protect Gondor and fight bravely onward for the White City!"  
  
Just then he had killed his 16th orc, and he was suddenly pierced by an arrow, which burrowed into his chest. Borimir gasped and stared ahead, only seeing the mocking eye of fire, with the ring flying towards him.  
  
He gritted his teeth and swung at the terrible eye, decapitating an orc. He could see again, and he pulled down the nearest orc and stabbed it once in the heart.  
  
His 18th orc slain, he turned to look for more and saw an Uruk-hai, a perfected orc. He saw it pull back on its bow, and he fell to his knees, two arrows protruding from his body.  
  
He kneeled on the ground, sobbing through heavy, labored breaths. He looked up at the hobbits, sweat pouring down his face, and he knew. Manhood had failed. The hobbits stood stunned, looking at him sadly, then they screamed. Pulling out their daggers, they rushed the orcs, a futile attack.  
  
He stood, knowing death was eminent, and thought, "Thew will look for my coming at the white tower, but I will not return."  
  
The second arrow pierced his stomach, and he groaned, standing up. The orcs had all run past him, the hobbits carried off.  
  
No! I must rescue them! Striking out, he killed two more orcs. Screaming in pain and rage, he stood at 20 orcs dead, horn cloven and resting on the ground behind his feet.  
  
One more arrow would kill him, and the Uruk-hai let loose one more arrow. It flew towards Borimir with incredible speed, and he stood, sword drawn, awaiting its arrival.  
  
As Borimir started to leap out of the way, another arrow suddenly shot out of the trees around him. The elven arrow hit the other in mid-air, deflecting it away from him. It barely missed him, grazing his face.  
  
A small line of blood appeared on his cheek and he fell unconscious as Aragorn jumped on the huge orc. A minute later it was over, and Aragorn ran to Borimir, tears in his eyes.  
  
Please do not let him be dead, he thought. Shaking him and holding his head as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"The hobbits? Are they ok?" he asked softly. Aragorn nodded, smiling.  
  
Borimir was free from the rings control, and still alive. Gimli came huffing up to them, pulling out bandages and herbs. "He'll be fine," Gimli laughed.  
  
The arrow in the chest only hit muscle, and the stomach wound was not bleeding internally. Two lucky shots.  
  
Borimir awoke, seeing Legolas smoking his pipe up on a distant hill. He looked at Borimir and nodded, returning to his thoughts. The Gondor warrior looked over to the sleeping hobbits and smiled. But they weren't there!  
  
He quickly woke up the others, and Aragorn spotted a set of tracks heading into the trees. Orc tracks! They gathered up their things and ran off into the night. Aragorn looked over at Borimir, who had a look of dread on his face.  
  
He seemed truly worried, maybe he was changed! I'd better keep an eye on him just to be sure. 


End file.
